Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Draco Malfoy, seorang pemuda tampan yang hobi menjelajahi berbagai masjid bertemu dengan gadis cantik nan alim bernama Hermione Granger?/"Jika kau bertanya tentang cinta, cinta itu adalah Allah. Kau harus mencintai-Nya sebelum berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku, hamba-Nya."/AU, Little Humor/SPESIAL-RAMADHAN/RnR? :)/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Sebuah fict yang Loony buat dalam rangka spesial Edisi Ramadhan :) Well, sebenarnya Loony udah ngerencanain fict ini jauh2 hari sebelum masuk Ramadhan, tapi nyatanya Loony baru sempet nulis di malam ke tujuh belas Ramdhan :D (haha, bertepatan Nuzul Qur'an XD). Err, di fict ini anggap aja para tokohnya ngerti tentang makanan Indonesia, bahasa Indonesia, lagu Indonesia, dll-nya yah. Oke guys, **READ and REVIEW**, please :)

**NB : H (Haji) dan Hj (Hajah).**

* * *

**|Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

(DraMione all the way :D)

**Genre :**

Spritual, (Little)Humor, Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe (Muggle World)

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

0,0000001 % Humor garing kriuk-kriuk nyesss!

Bahasa yg mungkin masih jauh dari kategori bagus(?), dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**(Cocok aka aman dibaca kapanpun. Sebelum/sesudah sahur, tarawih, buka puasa, atau pas ngabuburit, dll deh XD)**

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau ©Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Seorang pemuda tampan bermarga Malfoy—yang terkenal akan kekayaan turun-temurun keluarganya—yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki hobi unik di sepanjang bulan Ramadhan. Yah, pria berkulit pucat ivory ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk menjelajahi berbagai masjid yang berbeda-beda dalam kurun waktu sudah hampir sebulan! Dengan embel-embel melaksanakan salat tarawih setiap malamnya.

Entah apa motif dari hobinya ini, menilik fakta bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang pemuda alim sebagaimana potret yang melekat padanya ketika mendengar hobinya tersebut. Terang saja, karena justru Draco termasuk ke dalam golongan pemuda yang senang berleha-leha dengan berbagai gemerlap kehidupan duniawi yang tentunya tak cukup dekat dengan sentuhan rohani.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Ramadhan yang ke tujuh belas. Itu artinya Draco Malfoy sudah mengunjungi enam belas masjid sebelumnya. Dan malam ini, pemuda bersurai platina itu berencana akan melaksanakan salat tarawih yang ke tujuh belasnya di sebuah masjid yang berlokasi di sekitar Gryffindor Street. Yah, sementara Draco sendiri bermukim di area Slytherin Street. Butuh beberapa blok lagi untuk sampai ke sana.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Kanvas langit malam kali ini begitu cerah, dengan rembulan yang setia bertengger di singgasananya. Menggantung anggun dalam pekatnya hening temaram yang bermandikan gemerlap cahaya gemintang berkilauan yang saling bersinar satu sama lain di setiap sisi-sisi langit malam, menambah keindahan kanvas sang alam.

Seorang pemuda tampan bermanik argent kelabu kini sedang sibuk mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin berukuran super besar—hampir setinggi langit-langit kamarnya—dengan bingkai emas ukiran yang berdiri di atas dua buah kaki penyangga berwarna perak.

"Hello, tampan!" Ujarnya bersemangat pada cermin di hadapannya yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya sendiri sembari masih terus menata rambutnya dengan gaya yang agak dibuat tampak sedikit acak-acakan. _Well_, menurutnya banyak gadis yang terpesona padanya selama ini dengan gaya rambut yang seperti itu. Setelah puas menatap siluetnya sendiri, ia pun segera turun ke lantai bawah setelah sebelumnya menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada di atas nakas.

Draco berjalan dengan langkah-langkah panjang menuruni tangga spiral. Siulan-siulan riang turut mengiringi langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke lantai bawah rumah super megahnya.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad!" Sapanya sambil tersenyum simpul. H. Lucius Malfoy—ayahnya—mendongak dari makanan buka puasa di hadapannya, sementara Hj. Narcissa Malfoy—ibunya—segera beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati putra kesayangan semata wayangnya itu.

"Draco, _dear_ ... Kau sudah hendak berangkat?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam setengah pirang itu. Sebuah senyuman lebar dari Draco seolah memperjelas semuanya. Sementara H. Lucius hanya menatapnya dari ujung ekor mata kelabunya lantas kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Err, seperti yang Mum lihat," ujar Draco ringan. Hj. Narcissa memandanginya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Draco mengenakan baju koko berwarna hijau zamrud dengan bordiran-bordiran simpel di beberapa bagiannya yang dipadukan dengan sebuah jeans berwarna bluish, dan semua itu semakin menambah daya tarik serta nilai kharismanya.

"Tapi kau belum makan, sayang," ujar Hj. Narcissa, memegangi pipi kiri putranya.

"Mum tak perlu khawatir, tadi aku, Blaise, dan Theo sudah berbuka puasa di kafe Madam Rosmerta dengan takjil kolak dan segelas es doger," jelas Draco tersenyum.

"Sayang, kau harus hati-hati memilih makanan dan minuman. Kebanyakan es doger nanti malah membuat suaramu serak. Lebih bagus lagi kalau hanya mengonsumsi es cendol," terang Hj. Narcissa dengan wajah _innocent_nya. Draco memutar bola mata kelabunya.

"Mum, keduanya sama-sama minuman dingin menurutku." Hj. Narcissa mengusap rambut setengah pirangnya kikuk. Yah, di dalam rumah—jika hanya sedang bertiga—seperti ini, Hj. Narcissa terkadang tak berhijab. Apalagi menilik bahwa bulan ini, pelayannya (baca : pembantu)—Dolores Umbridge—izin pulang ke kampung halaman. Katanya, suaminya, Peter Pettigrew sudah sangat merindukannya. Alibi yang konyol memang, tapi toh Hj. Narcissa dan H. Lucius tetap mengizinkannya pulang. Mengingat ini bulan Ramadhan, maka sungguh tidak etis bukan apabila mereka melarangnya? Bukankah setiap kebaikan yang dilakukan di bulan suci nan penuh rahmat serta ampunan ini dijanjikan Allah dengan pahala yang berlipat-lipat? Nah, sementara pelayan-pelayannya yang lain juga sedang pulang kampung. Maka tinggal lah mereka bertiga—Draco, H. Lucius, dan Hj. Narcissa—yang menghuni rumah besar nan megah Malfoy Manor—julukan orang-orang sekitar untuk rumah mereka.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar, _dear_," sahut Hj. Narcissa kalem dan merasa tersipu malu. "Kenapa bahumu bergetar, Lucius?" Pandangannya beralih. Hj. Narcissa menyipit dan menatap tajam ke arah H. Lucius yang tampak terkikik dari kursi makannya. Cepat-cepat pemuda pirang lurus sebahu itu berhenti dan kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi khasnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Err, aku hanya tersedak palu butung," bual H. Lucius, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap santai. Hj. Narcissa menyipitkan netranya hingga segaris.

"Tapi kau sedang memakan ayam goreng dan Sate Abang Sirius, Lucius!"

TRINGGG!

H. Lucius lupa, kalau palu butungnya sedari tadi sudah habis. Dan nyatanya, sekarang ia tengah menyantap ayam goreng dan Sate Abang Sirius yang dibelinya sore tadi di emperan pasar Diagon Alley dengan alibi merasa kasihan melihat abang Sirius yang satenya belum laku-laku, makanya ia memutuskan untuk memborong beratus-ratus tusuk sate milik abang Sirius.

"_"

"_"

"_"

'krik ... krik ... krik ...' Tetiba serasa ada banyak bunyi jangkrik yang turut mendominasi keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Melihat hal itu, Draco dengan segera mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

"Oh, sudah hampir setengah delapan, Mum! Aku bisa terlambat tarawih!" Pekik Draco berpura-pura terkejut sembari menepuk jidatnya dramatis. Dengan segera, pemuda pirang itu mengambil langkah cepat ketika dilihatnya bibir Hj. Narcissa yang sudah akan terbuka lagi.

"Err, Mum. Kalian tarawih di Masjid Al-Markaz Islami, 'kan? Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan. Sampai jumpa nanti," ujar Draco cepat. Ia menyalami ayah dan ibunya sebelum melesat keluar dan memacu mobil audinya menuju ke Gryffindor Street, tempat dimana ia akan bertarawih untuk malam ke tujuh belas Ramadhan ini.

"Lucius, kita belum selesai. Karena kau menertawaiku di depan Draco, maka tak ada jatah untukmu malam ini," sahut Narcissa datar, mengulurkan lengannya ke depan sembari mengibaskan rambutnya dramatis lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"_"

"_"

Jatah apa yah gerangan?

"_"

"_"

"Cissy! Jangan ambil satenya dulu!"

Jatah sate rupanya. Ah, bagaimana tidak? Sate Abang Sirius memang terkenal sangat enak, gurih, serta bumbu kacangnya yang pas dan menggoyang lidah. Oke, cukup untuk satenya.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Draco memacu audinya dengan kecepatan sedang, bukannya ada prinsip yang mengatakan 'Biar Lambat Asal Selamat?' Nah, hal itulah yang tengah diterapkan Draco sekarang. Jemarinya bergerak lihai di stir kemudi. Sementara sebuah lagu Islami terdengar mengalun indah, lembut, dan menenangkan mengisi keheningan.

Yah, Draco hanya sendiri di dalam mobil itu. Sahabat karibnya, Blaise dan Theo sudah berangkat duluan. Akhir-akhir ini mereka mengikuti jejak Draco untuk ikut tarawih di berbagai masjid. Alasannya klasik; bisa melihat-lihat gadis-gadis cantik berjilbab dari masjid ke masjid. Draco mendengus ketika mendengar alasan mereka itu—_well_, meskipun sebagian besar alasan itu diungkapkan Blaise, bukan Theo.

Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, alasannya cukup sederhana. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menemukan kembali serpihan-serpihan keimanannya yang selama ini tercerai-berai entah kemana lantaran aktifitas duniawinya yang justru membuatnya semakin menjauh dari Tuhan.

Selama bulan Ramadhan ini, Draco sudah menjelajahi beberapa masjid. Namun nyatanya ia masih merasa bahwa hatinya belum cukup konkrit untuk tersentuh dengan banyak hal mengenai Islam itu sendiri. _Well_, meskipun usahanya ini berhasil membuat kedua orangtuanya merasa senang karena beranggapan bahwa putra mereka sebentar lagi akan menjadi pemuda alim yang bersahaja.

Sayup-sayup, indra dengarnya mulai menangkap titik konsentrasi terhadap alunan lagu Islami milik Opick, _'Ya Rahman-Allahu Ya Salam'_ yang sedari tadi ternyata menemaninya dalam kesendirian.

**_Diciptakan alam raya dengan cinta dalam genggamannya-Nya ..._**

**_Setiap wajah kan memuja bila tahu betapa indah-Mu ..._**

**_Penuh dengan cinta, penuh warna-warna, penuh kasih sayang di setiap waktu ..._**

**_Allah Maha Besar, Maha Memaafkan ..._**

**_Setiap kesalahan, terbuka ampun-Mu ..._**

**_Yang melihat, yang menyaksikan, yang memberi ketenangan ..._**

**_Allah yang dekat penuh cinta di hati ..._**

Yah, lagu itu benar. Draco mengiyakannya dalam hati. Allah memang selalu dekat dengan hamba-hamba-Nya, hanya saja banyak manusia yang belum merasa tersentuh dan peka atas Kebesaran Allah Yang Maha Satu.

Draco menghela napas pelan, memikirkan tujuannya berkelana dari masjid ke masjid. Ia sangat berharap bahwa semuanya pada akhirnya bukanlah sebuah delusi semata. Seiring berjalannya Ramadhan tahun ini serta usaha yang telah ia lakukan, ia optimis bahwa semuanya akan membuahkan hasil yang manis, akan menuntun dan membawanya menjadi sosok pemuda dengan jiwa yang penuh ke-religius-an serta dekat dengan Allah, Tuhan Yang Maha Mulia dan Agung.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Draco memarkirkan audinya di halaman masjid yang luas. Sebuah masjid besar nan megah menyambut kedatangannya. Di depannya ada tulisan 'Masjid Al-Maliqul Ikhsan'.

'Orang-orang Gryffindor rupanya memiliki masjid yang tak kalah megah dengan masjid di Slytherin Street. _Subhanallah_,' batinnya takjub.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke masjid besar itu. Orang-orang mulai berlalu lalang dan memenuhi halaman depan masjid. Tentulah mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan Draco, melaksanakan salat tarawih, jelas.

Netra argent kelabu Draco sibuk memandang berkeliling, ia sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Theo dan Blaise—yang katanya sudah tiba beberapa menit lalu. Atensinya terhenti tatkala sorot fokusnya berhasil menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Blaise dan Theo. Blaise Zabini mengenakan baju koko berwarna putih terang, kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya yang memang cukup gelap. Sementara Theodore Nott memakai baju koko berwarna kuning kenari, cukup cocok untuk kulit putihnya.

Theo yang melihatnya lebih awal melalui manik hijau botolnya, segera melambaikan tangannya riang—seperti bocah Taman Kanak-Kanak yang berhasil menemukan orang yang dikenalnya di tengah pasar malam yang sarat pengunjung—ke arah Draco yang ternyata juga sudah melihat keberadaan mereka, Theo dan Blaise.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil, kedua pemuda itu segera menghampiri Draco.

"Hey, mate! Cukup lama menunggumu," sapa Theo dengan senyum lebarnya yang menawan. Beberapa gadis sempat mengerling ke arahnya, lalu kemudian cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan mereka disertai dengan gumaman _'astaghfirullah'_ dan sejenisnya setelahnya. Tampaknya gadis-gadis yang bermukim di area Gryffindor Street ini memang rata-rata alim dan selalu menjaga pandangan mereka terhadap lawan jenis. Tak seperti gadis kebanyakan di Hufflepuff Street, yang secara terang-terangan memandang lelaki yang memang terlihat menawan tanpa adanya rasa malu atau sebagainya. Theo menyeringai kecil ketika melihat reaksi gadis-gadis tersebut melalui ekor matanya.

_Well_, kalau Theo menawan, itu bukan salahnya, 'kan?

"Yah, mata kami sudah banyak tercuci oleh gadis-gadis cantik berjilbab ataupun berkerudung yang lewat. Dan ah, itu menyenangkan sekali," ujar Blaise bersemangat sembari menyodok rusuk Theo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan hentakan cukup kurus. Theo mengerang pelan dan meringis kecil tatlaka siku kering nan runcing milik Blaise Zabini serasa menohok tepat di rusuknya. Ia mendelik tajam, sementara Blaise hanya memamerkan cengiran riang tak berdosanya.

"Err, tidak apa-apa," jawab Draco sembari menatap jam tangan hitam mahal berhiaskan butiran berlian halus yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya.

"_Guys_, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang. Sebentar lagi masuk waktu salat isha disusul dengan tarawih, dan aku tak mau terlambat hanya karena kalian," ujar Draco lagi dengan wajah _innocent_nya sambil mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam beranda masjid. Blaise dan Theo berpandangan sesaat.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuat kami menunggu, pirang?!" Teriak Blaise dari belakang. Beberapa orang yang berambut pirang di sekitar sana, serempak menoleh. Menyadari tatapan menusuk yang nampaknya berdatangan dari berbagai arah, Blaise dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri, lalu dengan kikuk menyambung kembali perkataannya.

"Err, maksudku orang yang pirang platina," ralat Blaise sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ia tersenyum canggung.

"Maafkan teman saya ini, sepertinya otaknya sedikit bermasalah karena kebanyakan makan kolak pisang, jengkol, dan es cendol," jelas Theo kepada orang-orang yang menoleh tadi. Beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat, terdengar terkikik kecil dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dengan teman-teman gadisnya.

"_"

"_"

"Blaise, kau kenapa?" Theo bertanya bingung ketika melihat Blaise yang tiba-tiba melepaskan peci-nya kemudian menggigit benda tak berdosa itu dengan penuh nafsu. "Kasihan peci-mu harus terkontaminasi begitu," sambungnya lagi sembari mengernyit jijik. Blaise mendongak dan menatap pria berkulit putih itu dengan pandangan berkilat-kilat.

"KASIHAN MANA KALAU TANGAN KURUS KEREMPENGMU YANG KUGIGIT, MISTER NOTT?!"

"_"

"_"

Theodore Nott tak bersuara. Terlalu terkejut dengan sirine berbahaya yang mulai nampak pada sahabat berkulit gelapnya itu. Mingkem. Yah, satu-satunya kata yang mampu menggambarkan aktifitas Theo saat ini.

Dengan secepat kilat, Theo segera lari luntang-lantang masuk ke dalam masjid mengikuti Draco Malfoy yang sedari tadi sudah beranjak duluan, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari-lari konyol seperti itu.

"THEODORE NOTT!

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"_Assalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh_."

"_Waalaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuuuh_!" Seru jamaah yang berada di dalam masjid secara lantang dan serempak ketika ustaz H. Kiai Sirius Snape mulai menyapa mereka lewat salam kalemnya.

_Well_, ustaz berhidung bengkok dan berambut hitam berminyak ini—yang nyatanya sekarang tengah ditutupi sebuah sorban hijau—memang cenderung memiliki ciri khas setiap kali ia membawakan dakwah ceramahnya—terdengar datar dan agak dingin. Namun jangan heran, karena faktanya, justru hal itu mampu membius puluhan bahkan ratusan jamaah yang hadir.

_"Al-hamdu lillah rabbil-'alamin. Wa bihii nasta'iinu alaa umuurid-dunyaa wad-diini, wa 'alaa aalihii wa sahbihii ajma'iin, asyhadu anlaa illaaha illaallaaha wa asyhadu anna muhammadarrasuulullaahi. Allahumma salli wa sallim 'alaa muhammadin wa 'alaa aalihii wa sahbihi ajma'iin, ammaa ba'du."_

"Apa dia tidak sesak mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas?" Blaise berbisik kepada Draco yang duduk di sebelahnya. Draco hanya menatapnya tajam sebagai pertanda menyuruhnya diam dan berhenti mengoceh.

"Oh, oke oke. Baiklah," sahut Blaise mengerti sembari membuat gerakan seolah-olah mengunci mulutnya sendiri. Theo terkikik pelan—yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ juga dari Draco yang duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Theo," desis Blaise berpaling ke arah Theo.

"Tapi ak—"

"Tak ada bantah—"

Suara keduanya menghilang seketika tatkala kedua tangan besar Draco membekap mulut mereka bersamaan pertanda benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Untuk beberapa saat, Blaise dan Theo hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan bola mata yang bergerak-gerak, seolah-olah berusaha saling menyalurkan dan menyiratkan telepati satu sama lain sebelum mereka kembali fokus terhadap ceramah yang dibawakan H. Kiai Severus Snape, setelah Draco melepaskan bekapan tangannya tentunya.

"Hadirin yang _Insha Allah_ dimuliakan Allah, sungguh suatu kehormatan besar ketika saya diberi kesempatan untuk mengisi kembali ceramah pada malam ke tujuh belas Ramadhan kali ini." H. Kiai Severus Snape berdeham sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Yah, malam ke tujuh belas Ramadhan. Tentunya hadirin sekalian tahu bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang paling dipenuhi rahmat serta ampunan dari Allah s.w.t. Karena malam ini merupakan malam _Nuzul Qur'an_, dimana Al-Qur'an pertama kalinya diturunkan oleh Allah s.w.t kepada Nabi Muhammad s.a.w dari _Laul Mahfuz_ menuju _Baitul Izzah_ secara langsung dan kemudian baru dari _Baitul Izzah_ lah Al-Qur'an tersebut diturunkan secara berangsur-angsur kepada Rasulullah SAW, _subhanallah_!" Jamaah di dalam Masjid Al-Maliqul Ikhsan secara serempak ikut menggumamkan kata takjub 'Subhanallah' begitu mendengarnya.

"...Perlu diketahui bahwa fungsi diturunkannya Al-Qur'an adalah untuk memberi petunjuk kepada umat manusia, mengajari serta mengingatkan kita semua tentang segala hal yang bermanfaat bagi kehidupan kita di dunia maupun di akhirat kelak. Para ulama setuju bahwa Al-Qur'an memang diturunkan pada bulan Ramadhan, namun tarikhnya sendiri belum begitu jelas. Namun, atas dasar inilah Allah lantas memuilakan umat-Nya. Yah, Al-Qur'an merupakan kitab universal bagi seluruh manusia di belahan bumi ini, bahkan untuk bangsa jin sekalipun..."

"_Subhanallah, Allahu Akbar_," Blaise bergumam pelan secara reflek. Theo yang sempat mendengarnya hanya mencibir.

'Ternyata Blaise masih memiliki sisi ke-religius-an,' batin pemuda berambut brunette itu agak gemas, mengingat tindak-tanduk Blaise yang selama ini yang kebanyakan menyimpang dari ajaran Allah s.w.t.

"...Maka dari itu, sangatlah penting bagi kita umat Muslim dan Muslimah untuk rajin-rajin membaca Al-Qur'an. Utamanya para kaum remaja. Yah, karena pada zaman sekarang ini saya melihat bahwa kebanyakan remaja lebih senang membaca fanfeksi, ah tidak, bukan itu. Err, fanfaksioon—ahh entah apa namanya..."

"Fanfiction (fanfiksi) Pak Haji!" Teriak Blaise tanpa sadar. Untuk sesaat, semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan bisa dibilang Blaise sukses merebut perhatian orang-orang sekitar bak mengalahkan model-model yang berlenggak-lenggok di atas catwalk.

"_"

"_"

"Ppppfffftttt..." Theo berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya menyaksikan wajah cengo Blaise yang sungguh konyol.

"Ah, ya! Itu maksudku, anak muda." Alih-alih marah, ternyata H. Kiai Severus Snape justru tersenyum simpul yang sarat akan berbagai makna. _Well_, tentu saja H. Kiai Severus dapat menebak bahwa pastilah Blaise adalah pemuda yang gemar membaca fanfiksi.

"Dasar pencinta fanfiksi," cibir Theo dibalik bahu tegap Draco. Secepat kilat Blaise menoleh dan memandangnya tajam dari balik bahu Draco yang satunya.

"Enak saja kau mengataiku! Aku kan hanya suka dengan fanfiksi kisah cinta Voldemort—pangeran yang dikisahkan tak memiliki cuping hidung alih-alih celah hidung—dan Bellatrix!" Geram Blaise nyaris habis sabar. Theo terkikik-kikik pelan layaknya anak remaja belasan tahun yang baru saja menerima surat cinta yang pertamanya.

"_Well_, membaca fanfiksi tidak dilarang. Hanya saja alangkah indahnya apabila diselingi dengan membaca Al-Qur'an. Apalagi pada bulan Ramadhan seperti ini, tentunya pahalanya akan dilipat gandakan oleh Allah s.w.t ..."

"Kau dengar kan, Theo? Fanfiksi tak dilarang asalkan kita juga menghabiskan waktu kita dengan membaca Al-Qur'an," bisik Blaise sembari memamerkan senyum kemenangan di wajah hitam manisnya.

"Memangnya selama ini kau rajin baca Al-Qur'an, eh?" Theo bertanya meremehkan.

"_"

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Theo pelan melihat Blaise yang hanya diam membisu. Kini giliran pemuda bersorot hijau botol itulah yang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Sementara Blaise memasang wajah masam memberengut, diremasnya sajadahnya dengan gemas.

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, Draco justru masih terfokus pada ceramah yang dibawakan oleh H. Kiai Severus Snape. Otaknya berpikir lebih cepat lagi. Ia sadar bahwa Al-Qur'an merupakan pedoman bagi umat manusia, dan tidak seharusnya ia melupakannya selama ini. Maka dari itu, Draco bertekad bahwa setelah ini ia akan kembali untuk membaca serta mengamalkan isi Al-Qur'an. Yah, harus.

"...Semoga Allah Subhannahu wa Ta'ala menjadikan kita semua sebagai ahli Al-Qur'an yang senantiasa membaca, memahami, serta mengamalkannya. Aamiin Ya Rabbal Alaamiin. Sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan pada malam hari ini sebelum kita memulai salat tarawih. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya ataupun hal-hal yang mungkin tak berkenan di hati jamaah sekalian, sesungguhnya kekurangan mutlak milik kita, para manusia. Sedangkan kesempurnaan yang tiada tara, tentulah hanya milik Allah s.w.t yang Maha Agung.

_Wabillahi Taufik Walhidayah, Wassalamu Alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh_!"

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Blaise, Theo, cepatlah sedikit!" Ujar Draco setengah berteriak sembari sibuk memperbaiki letak jam tangannya dan membenahi pakaiannya yang agak kusut karena tadi kelamaan duduk mendengarkan ceramah.

Draco masih terus berjalan hingga sekarang ia sudah berpijak di halaman luas Masjid Al-Maliqul Ikhsan, sementara Theo dan Blaise masih lumayan jauh di belakangnya—_well_, menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai, katanya—dan karena terlalu serius dengan pakaian serta jamnya, sehingga Draco tak sadar ketika dada bidangnya menubruk sesuatu yang nyatanya malah menghasilkan bunyi berserakan di lantai. Cepat-cepat Draco mendongak dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, maafkan aku, nona," ujar Draco merasa bersalah seraya berjongkok untuk membantu orang yang ditabraknya membenahi buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan karena ulahnya yang tidak memerhatikan jalan. Sorot kelabunya sempat menangkap beberapa judul buku di sampul depan buku-buku yang jatuh tersebut. 'Lebih Dekat Dengan Allah', 'Menjadi Wanita Sholeha', 'Adzab Tak Berhijab,' dan beberapa buku lainnya. _Well_, kira-kira ada lima buku yang dibawa orang itu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta ma—"

Ucapan Draco serta merta terhenti di ujung tenggorokan tatkala orang yang ditabraknya mendongak. Ah, ternyata seorang gadis cantik jelita.

"Malaikat," gumam Draco tanpa sadar.

"Maaf?" Gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ah? Err, tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, maaf karena gara-gara aku, buku-bukumu sampai jatuh berserakan begini," ujar Draco salah tingkah. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, Tuhan ... Senyumannya terlalu manis,' batin Draco terpesona.

"Hey? Hello! Bumi memanggil." Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya di hadapan wajah Draco yang masih begitu terpesona akan dirinya.

'Benar-benar cantik,' _inner_ Draco lagi, sama sekali tak sadar akan lambaian tangan gadis itu di depan wajahnya. Wajah cantik gadis itu seolah-olah membius Draco ke dalam seribu pesona memabukkan. Netra hazelnya berpendar damai menenangkan jiwa, dan ... dan ... Ah, penampilannya yang membuat Draco takjub bukan main.

Gadis cantik itu terbungkus rapat dengan pakaian muslimah berwarna putih tulang dengan selingan kotak-kotak berwarna hijau. Sementara kepalanya juga dibungkus rapi dengan sebuah jilbab hijau—yang sedikit dimodifikasi modelnya—yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Entah kebetulan atau apa, Draco juga mengenakan baju koko hijau yang sewarna.

Draco terlihat begitu senang, mendapati warna kesukaannya sangat cocok melilit tubuh gadis cantik nan alim di hadapannya itu. Dengan masih gerakan salah tingkah, Draco mulai bangkit berdiri disusul dengan gadis cantik itu, yang kini telah memeluk kelima bukunya erat di depan dada. Draco menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Merasa awkward dengan keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka sekarang.

"Err, aku minta maaf." Gadis di hadapannya justru tertawa renyah. Ah, tawa yang ingin Draco dengarkan sepanjang waktu.

"Well, kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali, tuan," ujar gadis itu berseri. Draco bersumpah bahwa ia melihat semburat rona merah di kedua belah pipi gadis itu. Membuatnya semakin gemas saja dan seakan ingin mencubitnya. Draco membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman canggung.

'Tahan dirimu, Draco.'

"Jadi, apa aku dimaafkan?" Sahut Draco, berhasil menemukan setitik ke-Malfoy-annya.

"Tentu," jawab gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga menampilkan senyuman menawannya. Lagi.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, aku Draco. Draco Malfoy," ujarnya tersenyum lebar. Namun alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu justru kembali merona merah muda, cantik sekali.

"Err, maaf. Tapi ... Mmh, bukan muhrim," kata gadis itu merasa sedikit tak enak. Draco menarik tangannya kembali dengan diliputi rasa canggung yang membahana.

Malu? Tentu saja.

"Ah ya! Err, tak apa. Aku mengerti," ujar Draco tersenyum simpul ketika melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang begitu merasa bersalah. Gadis bermata hazel itu mendongak, memamerkan sorot karamelnya yang kembali mampu membius Draco hingga ke ubun-ubun akal sehatnya.

"Namaku Hermione, Hermione Granger."

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Well, sebenarnya saya kurang percaya diri untuk mempublish fict ini. Apakah kiranya ada yang sudi serta berkenan membaca dan mereview? ._. Saya sungguh berterima kasih jika saudara-saudara sekalian membaca serta mereview fict ini.

Review, fav, ataupun follow bisa membuat hati author berlonjak2 senang dan semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini dengan segera :D

Atas segala kekurangannya, sy mohon maaf (dan ceramah yg dibawakan Snape, sy juga mohon maaf mengenai itu. Ketahuilah, sy bukan termasuk orang yg ahli dalam menulis ceramah, yah jadi begitulah hehe). Sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah dan kekurangan tentunya milik saya, seorang manusia biasa yg hanya menyandang status sbg Hamba Allah :)

At least, thx for reading ;) Mind to review? Insha Allah bernilai pahala :D *bletak. Ingat, **1 review sama dengan seribu kebaikan** XD~

**P.S : Jika kalian penasaran dengan pakaian muslimahnya Hermione dan baju koko yang dikenakan Draco di fict ini, kalian bisa lihat cover fict ini (well, pict di cover itu editannya Loony sendiri, jadi yah sorry klo jelek ^^) ... Dan oh iya, cuplikan lirik lagu yang di bold & di italic itu miliknya Opick, judulnya '****_Ya Rahman-Allahu Ya Salam' _**siapa tahu niat download dan denger XD *ditimpuk**(Yah itu sebuah lagu. Err ... entahlah, sy pengen banget masukin lagu ini, meskipun bukan songfict, tapi perasaan sy mengatakan apa ini melanggar? *galau ... Jujur, sy termasuk org yg sgt takut dlm hal soal langgar melanggar *maklum anak teladan #bletak) Maafkan sayaaa T_T**

**P.S.S : My Blood is Ferret chap 16 UPDATE tanggal 31 Juli 2013! Dan bagi yg suka pair ScoRose, silakan buka profil Loony. Ada fict baru (oneshot) dgn pair ScoRose :) Review yak!**

**Btw, selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa :)**

**(telat woy! *reader teriak #angkat bahu) ...**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony**

**(25Juli2013—17Ramadhan).**


	2. Chapter 2

**|Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

(DraMione all the way :D)

**Genre :**

Spiritual, (Little)Humor, Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe (Muggle World)

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

0,0000001 % Humor garing kriuk-kriuk nyesss!

Bahasa yg mungkin masih jauh dari kategori bagus(?), dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**(Cocok aka aman dibaca kapanpun. Sebelum/sesudah sahur, tarawih, buka puasa, atau pas ngabuburit, saat/sebelum/sesudah takbiran/lebaran, dll deh XD)**

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau ©Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

Chapter 2

**.**

"Namaku Hermione, Hermione Granger." Gadis itu tersenyum ramah, membuat jantung Draco berdetak dan berpacu dalam frekuensi di atas rata-rata dengan tidak tahu malunya.

"Herma-yon?" Draco bertanya ragu-ragu dengan nada kalimat yang terdengar menciut di akhir. Hermione tertawa renyah lalu kemudian menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Bukan," tutur Hermione, ia kembali tersenyum manis. "Tapi, Her-ma-yo-ni," koreksi gadis bermanik hazel itu lagi dengan tempo lambat dan pengucapan yang jelas.

'Her-My-Own—Dia Milikku,' Draco membatin senang alih-alih menyebut nama Hermione dengan benar. Ah, apa yang dia pikirkan? Gadis berjilbab di hadapannya itu miliknya?

Draco masih diam terpaku dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terpatri di bingkai wajahnya sebelum sebuah suara menyentaknya kembali ke titik pusat kesadaran—tetapi bukan suara indah bak malaikat milik Hermione, si gadis berjilbab hijau, tetapi ...

"Hermione, kenapa masih di sini? Ayo pulang." Hermione menoleh ke sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam acak-acakan—yang nyatanya masih sangat kentara meskipun ditutupi dengan sebuah peci berwarna merah marun, sewarna dengan baju koko yang tengah dikenakannya. Sebuah kacamata dengan _frame_ bundar bertengger di atas hidungnya.

Untuk sejenak, pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Draco itu—sekitar dua puluh dua tahun, sementara Hermione sembilan belas tahun—berbalik memandangi Draco dengan satu alis terangkat tanpa senyuman sedikitpun, padahal Draco sudah berusaha untuk tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

'Dasar, sok jual mahal. Cih,' Draco mencibir dalam hati.

"Siapa dia, 'Mione?" Tanya pemuda berkacamata itu menatap Hermione. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Blaise dan Theo akhirnya muncul dengan ocehan-ocehan yang entah apa.

"...sudah kubilang aku minta maaf—"

"Oke, baiklah karena aku Blaise si pemuda yang baik hati, tampan, tak pendendam, dan tentunya selalu manis sepanjang masa maka akan kuma—" Perkataan panjang lebar pemuda berkulit gelap itu menggantung di udara tatkala melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh tertangkap manik hitamnya.

Blaise mempercepat langkahnya lalu kemudian bergabung dengan Draco dan langsung serta merta menyikut sahabatnya itu seraya berbisik dengan gaya bibir yang dimiringkan ke samping, sementara netranya terfokus ke arah depan.

"Siapa mereka?" Blaise berdesis tepat di telinga Draco dengan nada curiga yang sangat dramatis, membuat pemuda platina itu merasa sedikit kegelian lantaran napas Blaise yang terasa begitu menggelitik. Theo yang melihat hal itu, turut tersulut aura penasarannya dan ikut mendekatkan dirinya ke arah dua sahabatnya itu, menempel telinganya ke pipi kiri Draco—sementara Blaise masih setia di sebelah kanan Draco.

Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu hanya memutar bola matanya sebal melihat kekonyolan kedua sahabatnya. Si pemuda berkacamata menatap mereka dengan hidung mengernyit, sementara Hermione hanya diam tak melakukan apapun—namun jika diperhatikan dengan lebih intens, gadis itu sempat menganga sebentar menyaksikan kejadian tak lazim yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya. _Well_, mereka pria normal, 'kan? Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak bersikap _suudzan_.

Seolah mengerti jalan pikiran Hermione, dengan segera Draco merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping—tepatnya menekan wajah kedua sahabatnya dengan telapak tangannya—sehingga membuat Blaise dan Theo nyaris terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Beberapa orang yang lewat hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil dan sesekali berbisik melihat kejadian itu.

"Hehe, maafkan kedua temanku ini. Err, yah mereka temanku." Draco memaksakan sebuah tawa kering keluar dari pangkal tenggorokannya. Akan tetapi alih-alih ikut tertawa ataupun hanya sekadar tersenyum, si pemuda berkacamata justru makin mengernyitkan hidungnya disertai dengan alisnya yang berkerut-kerut tak nyaman di atas netra emeraldnya yang berpendar curiga.

"Siapa kalian?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi membuat Draco sedikit ciut di tempatnya. "Dan kau?" Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke ujung hidung Draco. "Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya dekat-dekat dengan adikku!"

DEG!

'Jadi pemuda sangar ini adalah kakak dari malaikat berjilbab hijauku? Ah, sangat berkebalikan.'

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau punya nyali tidak, sih?!" Bentaknya galak, membuat Theo dan Blaise dengan gerakan reflek langsung saling berpelukan dengan manik yang terkejut.

"Harry! Kau apa-apaan, sih?" Hermione menarik lengan pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Harry itu agar menjauh dari Draco. "Err, kenalkan. Dia Harry Potter, kakakku," sahut Hermione tersenyum.

"Kakak? Lantas, mengapa nama belakang kalian berbeda?" Draco akhirnya buka suara dengan kernyitan-kernyitan kebingungan di keningnya.

"Ah ya. Aku mengikuti nama umi, sementara dia mengikuti marga abi kami," jelas Hermione lagi. Draco hanya mengangguk sementara Blaise dan Theo yang sebenarnya belum tahu apa-apa hanya ber-oh ria.

"Mione, siapa mereka?!" Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"A—aku, Draco. Draco Malfoy," akhirnya Draco menjawab, meskipun dengan nada takut-takut. "Dan ini adalah Theodore dan Blaise, temanku." Draco menoleh ke arah Theo dan Blaise yang serta merta langsung saling melepaskan diri dan bergidik satu sama lain tatkala menyadari posisi mereka yang berpelukan tadi.

Harry terlihat mengelus-elus dagunya sesaat, tampak berpikir. Hermione menatapnya seolah menyiratkan pengharapan semoga kakaknya itu tak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan ...

Dengan tak disangka-sangka, pemuda bersurai hitam itu justru mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Draco, Blaise, dan Theo. Ketiga kepala itu serta merta saling menoleh dan berpandangan satu sama lain yang sarat akan negosiasi melalui tatapan mata mereka. Merasa tak ada jawaban, maka Harry habis sabar rupanya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tak mau berjabat tangan denganku?!" Semburnya galak. Padahal tadinya ia sudah berniat baik. "Ayo kita pulang, Mione!" Ia sudah mengangkat sarung kotak-kotaknya setumit—agar memepermudah jalannya—untuk melangkah pergi sebelum Blaise dengan bodohnya secara reflek menarik sarung Harry itu untuk menahannya.

WUISSHH!

Sarung kotak-kotak itu terlepas begitu saja dari pinggul Harry, menyisakan sebuah boxer berwarna merah dengan motif bunga-bunga. Ternyata Harry Potter benar-benar pria pecinta warna merah. Namun ada yang mengganjal dari itu semua.

Coba bayangkan, baju koko marun yang rapi dengan sebuah peci—menambah aura kegagahan Harry. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata dia senang mengenakan boxer yang terkesan feminin seperti ini?

Theo yang sedari tadi diam, kali ini tak bisa membiarkan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya. Bahkan nyaris berguling-guling di halaman masjid saking tak tahannya ia. Perlahan air mata sudah membanjiri pelupuk manik hijau botol miliknya karena kelebihan tertawa. Sementara Hermione hanya tertegun dan dengan segera menutupi pandangannya dengan buku-buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Draco hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan kejadian itu, sedangkan Blaise Zabini yang notabene adalah biang utama dari semua ini hanya bisa meringis sembari membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya.

Akankah Harry Potter mencincangnya kemudian membuatnya menjadi rendang sebagai menu berbuka puasa? Lagi pula itu berarti bahwa Harry tak perlu repot-repot lagi menambahkan banyak kecap nantinya—dalam kata lain, hemat. Toh, kulit gelap Blaise sangat membantu. Benar, 'kan?

Kembali ke kisah Harry Potter yang malang—_The Boy-Who-Unlucky_.

Tepat saat itu tiba-tiba angin—yang datang entah dari mana—berembus cukup kencang hingga menerbangkan sarungnya ke udara.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan bergerak dengan gaya _slow motion_ mengejar sarungnya. "Saaaruuunngkuuu ..." Harry berteriak panik—dengan nada _slow motion_ juga tentunya, berusaha menggapai sarungnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya—apalagi para gadis—hanya terkikik-kikik geli sambil berlalu.

Hap!

"Hi, Har—" sebuah sapaan ramah akhirnya terputus, terganti dengan jeritan kecil seorang gadis. "Aaarrrggghh!" Harry gelagapan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terekspos begitu saja dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Bloody hell_!" Umpat seorang pemuda ketika sebuah sarung kotak-kotak telak menutupi wajah serta pandangannya. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia segera menyingkirkan sarung itu dan menatapnya penuh nafsu lalu kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu, Harry?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kelihatannya baru saja keluar dari masjid bersama sesosok gadis cantik bersurai merah pula. Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya sebal. Harry hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, merasa salah tingkah.

"Err ... Maafkan aku, Ron," ujar Harry ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Ron itu. Yah, dia adalah Ronald Weasley dan gadis cantik di sebelahnya adalah adiknya, Ginevra Weasley—kerap disapa Ginny.

"Itu sarungku, bisakah kau berikan padaku?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada menahan malu. Gadis cantik di hadapannya sontak mengintip lewat sela-sela jemari mungilnya, tampak malu-malu juga—Sangat kentara dengan semburat merah tingkat akut yang menjalari wajahnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya itu adalah sang kekasih tercinta. Kata orang-orang sih ; 'Rasaku juga Rasamu'.

"Err, Gin. Ini semua tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," sahut Harry buru-buru setelah menerima sarungnya dan dengan cekatan memasangnya asal untuk segera menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ginny baru akan bicara sebelum disela oleh kakaknya, Ron.

"_Blimey_, Harry! Kau mengotori pandangan adikku!" ujar Ron mengintimidasi. Harry hanya menatapnya memohon, sarat akan harapan pengampunan dari sang calon kakak ipar. Benar kata orang, di atas langit masih ada langit. Sama halnya dengan Harry Potter. Masih ada tingkat galak di atas galak.

"Ternyata galak-galak begitu, ada juga orang yang ia segani," Blaise memulai opininya, mencibir lewat sudut bibirnya. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu membisiki Theo dengan nada yang sarat akan ajakan bergosip. Draco yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, hanya memberi tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Kupikir Harry tak sengaja. Iya 'kan, Harry?" Gadis bersurai krimsom itu berusaha membela Harry. Berusaha untuk menolong kekasihnya itu agar tak tampak sangat konyol di hadapan kakaknya. Harry mengangguk cepat lalu dengan segera menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise yang mulai menyadari aura tak enak, segera berinisiatif mundur ke belakang sementara Harry kini mulai berbalik dan beringsut maju ke arahnya.

"Hey pemuda berkulit arang! Siapkan dirimu!" Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Harry dengan segera menyentak-nyentak kakinya ke belakang, layaknya banteng kepanasan. Dan dengan kecepatan super ia langsung mengejar Blaise yang nyatanya sudah berlari duluan. Harry mengangkat sarungnya tinggi-tinggi, agar lebih leluasa mengejar Blaise Zabini yang kini tengah berlari terengah-engah di depannya.

"Hey arang!" Harry melepas satu sandal jepitnya dan dengan perasaan mantap langsung melemparnya ke arah depan.

"Auuwww!" Blaise jatuh terduduk di halaman masjid yang super luas itu. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang kelihatannya mencetak sebuah gumpalan telur puyuh.

"Hahahahahahahahaaha!" Harry kini berdiri menjulang di depannya. Tangannya ia lipat di dada sementara kakinya sedikit terbuka. Gayanya sangat mirip dengan tokoh pahlawan Satria Baja Hitam yang berhasil menumpas musuhnya.

"Hah! Tamat riwayatmu wahai pemuda berkulit arang! Hahahahahahaha!" Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron, serta Theo hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan aksi Harry itu.

Dengan segera Blaise bangkit dalam posisi berlutut, mengaitkan kedua jemarinya di udara bak budak yang sedang bersimpuh kepada tuannya.

"Ampun Gusti Kangjeng," ujar Blaise dramatis. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Apakah pemuda arang ini berniat mengajaknya berlatih drama teater, eh?

"Ini sandalnya." Blaise menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, menyodorkan sebuah sandal jepit berwarna biru sembari menunduk.

'Terima _gak _yah?' Harry membatin, mencoba menimbang-nimbang tindakannya.

"Terima saja," ujar Blaise dengan sedikit mencibir, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Harry.

"Hahahhahahhahahahhahahaha!" Baru saja Harry akan menerima sandalnya kembali sebelum gelak tawa meledak terdengar membahana tak jauh dari arahnya. Theo dan Ron rupanya sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sesekali mereka terlihat saling merangkul, seolah mereka telah saling mengenal cukup lama. Sementara Draco justru berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Bagaimanapun tertawa layaknya Theo dan Ron bukanlah tindakan yang cukup bijak bagi Draco, mengingat ia harus berkelakuan baik terhadap kakak dari gadis yang dengan seketika berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sedangkan Hermione dan Ginny hanya terkikik kecil di tempatnya.

Seolah baru tersadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Harry merasa bak baru saja terhantam godam. Dengan reflek ia merebut sandal jepitnya dari tangan Blaise lalu kemudian tanpa diduga-duga ia kembali memukulkannya ke arah Blaise, tepat mengenai benjolan di kening pemuda itu. Lagi.

"Auuuwww!" Blaise yang malang.

Draco, Hermione, Theo, Ginny, dan Ron segera menghampiri mereka. Dengan sigap Theo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Blaise berdiri. Wajahnya memerah menahan tawa. Blaise hanya mendelik sebal ke arahnya lalu kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian bagian celananya yang agak kotor.

"Err, maafkan teman saya," Draco memulai dan mencoba untuk melemparkan senyum termanisnya. Harry hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa berniat untuk menjawab. Hermione menyenggol lengannya. Menghela napas, akhirnya Harry buka suara.

"Yah, ku maafkan," sahutnya malas. Hermione tersenyum simpul ke arah Draco.

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku, mmh ... Kalian ku undang untuk berbuka puasa bersama besok di rumahku?" Tawar Draco seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Besok aku sibuk," jawab Harry ketus.

"Err, kalau begitu kapan bisanya?" Draco bertanya sopan.

"Minggu depan, mungkin?" Harry mengangkat bahunya cuek, seolah tak benar-benar berniat. Ginny mencubit lengan pemuda itu dengan gemas—yang tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi. "Ah, ya ya. Boleh, boleh." Draco tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Harry itu, yang meskipun itu dikarenakan cubitan super sang kekasih.

"Kalian berdua juga datanglah," tawarnya lagi pada Ginny dan Ron.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya. Tetapi kebetulan kami juga ada acara keluarga pekan depan," Ron menjawab ramah, sangat berkebalikan dengan Harry. Ginny tersenyum lebar di sebelah kakaknya.

"Oh iya, tak apa."

"Mmh, kalau begitu kami duluan yah. Harry, Hermione, dan semuanya," ucap Ron berpamitan. "Sampai ketemu lagi," lanjutnya lagi lalu kemudian beralih ke arah Theo dan mengangguk.

"Hey, kau berteman dengannya?" Blaise berbisik ke telinga Theo.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," sahut Theo santai.

"_Well_, kalau begitu kami pamit juga ya," tutur Hermione beberapa saat kemudian. "Err, maafkan kakakku." Ia beralih menatap Draco, Theo dan Blaise bergantian. Blaise hanya mencibir dari sudut bibirnya ketika melihat Harry.

"Ah, ya. Jangan lupa, pekan depan!" Draco setengah berteriak setelah Hermione dan Harry sudah cukup jauh darinya. Hermione menoleh singkat seraya melemparkan senyum manisnya yang dibalas hal serupa oleh Draco. Sementara Blaise menghela napas di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera berkonsultasi ke dokter agar benjolan telur puyuh ini cepat menghilang." Ia memutar bola matanya ke atas, berusaha untuk melihat benjolan di keningnya.

"Pppfftt ... Seharusnya kau meminta seorang author untuk mengangkat kisahmu dalam sebuah fanfiksi berjudul 'Pemuda Arang ketiban Telur Puyuh', hahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahaha!" Theo tertawa sekencang-kencangnya seraya memegangi perutnya. Mau tak mau Draco pun akhirnya ikut tertawa. Pemuda arang? Julukan terbaru bagi Blaise Zabini.

"Theodoere Nooooottttt!"

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Pertemuan Draco dengan Hermione Granger beberapa waktu lalu ternyata banyak membawa dampak dalam kehidupan pemuda platina itu. Entah mengapa selepas malam ke tujuh belas Ramadhan, ia tak lagi gencar menjelajahi masjid-masjid untuk melaksanakan salat tarawih sebagaimana hobinya. Fokusnya hanya satu. Masjid Malikul Ihsan.

Dan hampir setiap saat dalam sehari ia selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan H. Lucius dan Hj. Narcissa pun terkadang bergidik, mengira putra kesayangan mereka itu sudah hilang kewarasannya. _Well_, tentu kalian sudah mengerti dan bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang menyebabkan pemuda pirang itu menjadi seperti ini.

Dia. Si gadis berjilbab hijau, Hermione Granger.

Draco berbaring terlentang di atas kasur empuknya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di belakang kepala. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sementara atensinya terfokus memandangi langit-langit kamarnya—sebenarnya tidak benar-benar fokus, sebab pikirannya melanglang buana.

Hari ini ia merasa sangat senang lantaran acara buka puasanya kali ini akan menjadi buka puasa yang amat teramat istimewa! Untuk kali pertamanya ia akan berbuka puasa bersama gadis berjilbab hijau yang telah mencuri hatinya, Hermione Granger. Yah, meskipun Draco agak sebal dengan kakaknya, Harry. Tapi toh, ini semua karena pemuda bersurai hitam itu juga, 'kan? Dan oh, berterima kasih jugalah kepada Blaise Zabini, orang yang menjadi biang utama dari semua ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sorot fokus kelabunya bergulir ke arah jam besar yang bertengger manis di dinding kamarnya.

Pukul 05.10 pm.

Atensinya membeliak untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia meloncat bangun dari kasurnya. Buru-buru ia merapikan rambutnya lalu kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya.

Ia memikirkan Hermione Granger dan acara buka puasa mereka. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji akan menjemput Hermione dan kakak galaknya, Harry?

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Assalamualaikum!" Draco mengetuk pintu di depannya sembari sesekali melirik ke arah secarik kertas di tangannya.

'Alamatnya benar,' batin pemuda platina itu. Sudah sekitar tiga menit ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit di beberapa bagiannya. Bersyukurlah karena ia masih dibukakan gerbang oleh sang satpam gemuk di depan.

Draco sudah akan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya lagi sebelum akhirnya pintu itu mengayun terbuka sehingga Draco nyaris saja mengetuk wajah orang di hadapannya itu.

"Waalaikumsalam," jawab seorang pria berkacamata bulat—sama seperti Harry Potter—setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Pria yang kira-kira berusia separuh baya itu mengenakan baju panjang berwarna biru muda—khas seorang kiai besar—dengan sorban putih yang membungkus rapat kepalanya. Draco dapat menebak dengan mudah bahwa pastilah ayah Hermione ini adalah seorang pemuka agama.

"Err, maaf, pak. Hermione dan Harry ada?" Draco bertanya dengan nada teramat sopan. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar langkah-langkah kecil dari dalam rumah disusul dengan kehadiran seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia hampir sama dengan pria yang diyakini Draco adalah ayah dari Hermione tadi. Wanita itu mengenakan terusan longgar berwarna peach serta jilbab berwarna biru muda.

"Ada apa, bi?" Tanya wanita itu kepada pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Abi' itu.

"Ah ya. Ada seseorang yang mencari 'Mione dan 'Arry," si wanita mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sebelum menoleh ke arah Draco. Draco tersenyum sopan.

"Nak, Draco?" Tanyanya agak ragu.

"Err, ya. Saya Draco."

"Oh, masuklah. Hermione sudah bercerita tentang nak Draco," ujar si wanita ramah. "Ingin mengajaknya buka puasa bersama, 'kan?" Draco hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Umi, Abi ..." Sebuah suara seorang gadis yang kedengarannya sudah tak asing di telinga Draco tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Oh, Hermione. Nak Draco sudah datang," gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hermione Granger itu segera menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sesosok pemuda tinggi berdiri menjulang di sana. Rambut platinanya tertata menawan. Hermione tersenyum simpul, lalu kemudian disusul dengan kedatangan Harrry Potter, sang kakak di belakangnya. Kali ini Harry mengenakan baju koko berwarna colat karamel, serta memakai celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Hermione, seperti biasa mengenakan baju muslimah yang didominasi warna hijau, sewarna dengan jilbabnya.

Draco tak bisa menahan senyumannya tatkala melihat sang malaikat hatinya muncul di hadapannya. Maniknya berbinar senang, sangat kentara. Sementara Harry masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu, wajah datar yang terkesan ketus.

"Ah, kurasa sebentar lagi sudah akan masuk waktu berbuka. Sebaiknya kalian bergegas," ujar sang nyonya Potter.

"Err, bapak dan ibu tak mau ikut bersama kami? Pastilah Mum dan Dad akan senang sekali kalau kalian ikut," tawar Draco senang hati. Umi dan Abi Hermione saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah maafkan kami, nak. Kurasa Hermione dan Harry sudah cukup mewakili kami berdua ini. Salam sama orang tuamu."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu bu, pak." Draco bersalaman dengan ayah dan ibu Hermione, disusul oleh Hermione lalu Harry. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan keluar halaman.

"Hati-hati!" Abi Hermione dan Harry—Kiai Haji James Potter—setengah berteriak mengingatkan. Sementara umi Jean Granger Potter hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan sebelum mengajak suaminya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Hey hey tunggu dulu!" Cegat Harry ketika melihat Draco yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil depan dan mempersilakan Hermione untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hermione kau duduk di belakang. Tak boleh duduk di depan bersama pemuda pirang itu," sahut Harry ketus. Draco hanya mendengus jengkel melihat Harry yang seenak jidatnya langsung duduk di kursi depan setelah ia membukakan pintu mobil yang tadinya ia niatkan untuk Hermione. Sementara malaikat hatinya itu terpaksa harus duduk di belakang.

'Dasar pitak codet menyebalkan,' _inner_ Draco sebal sebelum akhirnya melajukan audinya meninggalkan kediaman Hermione.

.

.

"Hey pirang, kita mau ke mana? Memangnya kau ini tinggal di daerah pasar yah?" Harry mengernyitkan keningnya. Draco menghela napas sabar.

Tak bisakah pemuda berkaca mata ini untuk tidak cerewet barang sedetik saja? Selama perjalanan, ia tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang ini dan itu. Kalau bukan karena adiknya—Hermione Granger, Draco berani bersumpah bahwa ia akan menurunkan Harry di tengah jalan sedari tadi.

"Aku mau singgah sebentar. Mau beli sate." Manik emerald Harry berbinar untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali seperti semula. _Well_, apakah pemuda ini penggemar sate, eh?

"Kau suka sate?" Tanya Harry antusias.

"Dad sangat menyukainya," jawab Draco singkat lalu turun dari mobil setelah ia memarkirkannya di pinggiran jalan Diagon Alley.

"Bang, sate seratus tusuk." Sang penjual sate yang dipanggil 'abang' oleh Draco itu mendongak lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Borong lagi, mas?" Tanyanya berbunga-bunga. Andai saja ini sebuah anime, pastilah latar belakang bunga-bunga segar telah memenuhi sekitar Abang Sirius sedari tadi. Draco hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Abang Sirius dengan sigap menyampirkan sarungnya di bahunya guna mempercepat kerjanya. Tangannya lihai bergerak untuk membolak-balikkan sate di atas api yang mulai menari-nari sambil terus mengipasinya dengan tangan yang satunya lagi. Setelah selesai dibakar, dengan cekatan ia melumurinya dengan bumbu kacang racikannya yang terkenal sangat enak—catatan; H. Lucius suka rasa pedas—lalu kemudian membungkusnya dengan rapi.

"Ini, mas." Abang Sirius menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi seratus tusuk sate di dalamnya. Draco menerimanya dan membayarnya dengan beberapa lembaran uang kertas.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, bang," ujar Draco ketika dilihatnya abang Sirius sudah akan mencari uang kembalian untuknya.

"Wah tapi ini banyak sekali, mas," ucap abang Sirius sedikit tak percaya. _Well_, hanya sedikit. Karena selebihnya ia percaya bahwa keluarga Malfoy itu dermawan dan sebenarnya ia juga berharap seperti apa yang dikatakan Draco. Maklum saja, tukang sate pun butuh dana untuk mudik aka pulang kampung.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, mas. Salam sama pak haji dan ibu ya!" Draco hanya mengangguk tersenyum lalu kemudian beranjak pergi ke tempat lain.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, pirang? Lima belas menit lagi buka!" Sembur Harry dengan tak tahu malunya ketika Draco baru saja memasuki mobil audinya.

"Harry!" Tegur Hermione dari belakang. Gadis itu merasa malu dengan tingkah laku kakaknya.

"Err, maaf. Tadi sehabis beli sate, mampir bentar ke kafe Madam Rosmerta untuk beli kolak dan es doger. Lalu mampir lagi ke Mbak Parvati buat beli es cendol dan pisang ijo terus ke warungnya Mpok Trelawney beli palu butung dan rujak pesanan Mum, ter—"

"Jalaaaaannn! Lima menit lagi, pirang!" Karena saking terkejutnya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling Draco langsung tancap gas dengan tiba-tiba, membuat kepala pitak Harry terjeduk ke depan dengan sangat tak elitnya. Lantas Hermione, sang adik yang duduk di belakang pun tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

"PIRAAANNNG!"

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Senang sekali kami bisa berbuka puasa bersama kalian," ujar Narcissa tersenyum ke arah Hermione dan Harry. Hermione balas tersenyum sopan diikuti dengan anggukan riang dari Harry. Mereka telah selesai salat maghrib berjamaah lalu diteruskan dengan jamuan buka puasa bersama. Sedari tadi Draco banyak tersenyum, dan Hj. Narcissa tahu apa yang menyebabkan putra semata wayangnya itu bersikap demikian. Sementara H. Lucius sibuk menggulirkan atensi kelabunya ke arah piring sate.

'Aduh, sateku tinggal sedikit,' batinnya tatkala melihat Harry yang ternyata penggemar makanan berbumbu kacang itu juga. Dilihatnya lagi Harry yang kini mengambil beberapa tusuk sate. Lagi.

"Satekuuu," gumam H. Lucius tak sadar. Hj. Narcissa—yang duduk di sebelahnya—yang secara tak sengaja mendengarnya langsung menginjak kaki suaminya itu, membuat sang Malfoy senior meringis kesakitan.

"Anda kenapa?" Tanya Harry yang kebetulan duduk berhadapan dengan Lucius.

"Ah? Eh, tidak. Tak kenapa-kenapa, hanya tersedak palu butung. Eh bukan, bukan. Maksudku tersedak tulang ayam," sangkal H. Lucius masih dengan nada suara yang ia paksakan untuk terdengar berwibawa.

Mengapa selalu palu butung yang jadi alasan? Ah, satu fakta lagi rupanya. Selain penggemar sate, ternyata H. Lucius juga fans setia dari makanan palu butung. Sangat patut disarankan untuk bergabung ke klub '_Palu Butung Lovers_'—suatu klub khusus untuk penggemar palu butung, yang berdiri selama bulan Ramadhan ini di kawasan Slytherin Street—sekadar info, kadang-kadang klub itu juga mengadakan acara buka bersama dengan menu utama palu butung.

Harry hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata 'oh'.

"Silakan tambah satenya," tawar H. Lucius berbasa-basi—tidak benar-benar menawari sebenarnya. Namun tak disangka-sangka disambut dengan antusias oleh Harry Potter. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kembali mengambil beberapa tusuk sate, membuat persediaan sate H. Lucius semakin menipis. _Well_, meskipun Hermione sudah menyodok rusuk kakaknya itu, tapi ternyata tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat H. Lucius merasa tersiksa hingga jamuan buka bersama mereka berakhir.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Waktu bergulir dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa pula bulan Ramadhan kali ini sudah berada di ambang akhir kekuasaannya, yang beberapa jam lagi akan terganti dengan hari yang _Fitri _bagi seluruh umat Muslim di seluruh belahan dunia.

**_"Allahu Akbar ... Allahu Akbar ... Allahu Akbar ..._**

**_Laa-ilaaha-illallaahu wallahu akbar ..._**

**_Allaahu akbar ... Walillaahil-hamd ..."_**

_(Allah Maha Besar ... Allah Maha Besar ... Allah Maha Besar ..._

_Tiada Tuhan selain Allah ... Dan Allah Maha Besar ..._

_Allah Maha Besar ... Dan segala puji bagi Allah ...)_

**_"Allaahu Akbar kabiraa walhamdulillaahi katsiiraa ..._**

**_Wasubhaanallaahi bukrataw-wa ashillaa ..._**

**_Laa-ilaaha illallahu walaa na'budu illaa iyyaahu mukhlisiina lahauddin walau karihal-kaafirun, walau karihal munafiqun, walau karihal musyrikun ..._**

**_Laa-ilaaha-illallaahu wahdah, shadaqa wa'dah, wanashara 'abdah, wa-a'azza-jundah, wahazamal-ahzaaba wahdah ..._**

**_Laa-ilaaha illallaahu wallahu akbar ..._**

**_Allahu Akbar walillaahil-hamd ..."_**

_(Allah Maha Besar dengan segala kebesaran, segala puji bagi Allah sebanyak-banyaknya ..._

_Dan Maha Suci Allah sepanjang pagi dan sore ..._

_Tiada Tuhan selain Allah dan kami tidak menyembah selain kepada-Nya dengan memurnikan agama Islam meskipun orang kafir, munafik, dan musyrik membencinya ..._

_Tiada Tuhan selain Allah dengan ke-Esaan-Nya, dia menepati janji, menolong hamba, dan memuliakan bala tentara-Nya, serta melarikan musuh dengan ke-Esaan-Nya ..._

_Tiada Tuhan Selain Allah dan Allah Maha Besar ..._

_Allah Maha Besar dan segala puji bagi Allah ..)_

**_Allahumma shalli 'alaa sayyidinaa Muhammad,_**

**_Wa 'alaa aali sayyidinaa Muhammad,_**

**_Wa 'alaa ashhaabi sayyidinaa Muhammad,_**

**_Wa 'alaa anshaari sayyidinaa Muhammad,_**

**_Wa 'alaa azwaaji sayyidinaa Muhammad,_**

**_Wa 'alaa dzurriyyati sayyidinaa Muhammad,_**

**_Wa salim tasliiman katsiira._**

**_Lailahaillallahhu allahu akbar ..._**

**_Allahu Akbar walillahil-hamd ..._**

Gemaan takbir membahana di angkasa. Senang sekaligus sedih rasanya.

Senang karena sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki hari yang _Fitri_, hari yang penuh ampunan dari Allah s.w.t ... Dan sedih, karena bulan Ramadhan yang penuh berkah, ampunan, serta maghfirah akan segera berakhir. Dan tentu saja tak satu pun manusia yang tahu akan garis takdir dan hidupnya kelak.

Tak ada jaminan bahwa kita masih bisa menjumpai bulan Ramadhan di tahun depan, terlebih di tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA. Hidup ini begitu singkat. Sesingkat antara jarak adzan dan salat. Mengapa demikian? Ingatlah, lahir kita di-adzankan dan meninggal kita di-salatkan. Bukankah memang begitu?

_Well_, wajah cantik ataupun tampan akan memudar. Harta banyak dan berlimpah akan kita tinggalkan, segala daya upaya kita nantinya akan menghilang. Tinggallah amal baik kita yang akan menjadi kawan setia kita nantinya. Lantas, mengapa diri ini masih belum sudi untuk bersimpuh memohon maaf dan ampunan kepada Sang Pencipta?

Wahai saudaraku! Janganlah kita memandang lambat akan datangnya karunia Allah kepada kita, tetapi hendaknya kita memandang kelambatan diri kita sendiri untuk menghadap kepada Allah.

Karena tahukah kalian?

Hidup tak selamanya berjalan dengan mulus, sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Karena senantiasa kita terhalang oleh batuan kerikil. Dan itu semua semata-mata agar kita berhati-hati dalam menjalani hidup.

Kita butuh semak berduri agar kita selalu waspada akan godaan syaitan laknat.

Kita butuh persimpangan jalan agar kita bisa bijaksana dalam memilih antar dua pilihan. Baik atau buruk. Hitam atau putih. Dan benar atau salah.

Kita butuh petunjuk jalan agar kita memiliki harapan tentang adanya masa depan yang akan menanti kita kelak.

Hidup juga butuh masalah. Yah, masalah. Agar kita tahu bahwa Allah senantiasa memberikan kita kekuatan untuk tetap semangat menghadapi segala macam ujian duniawi.

Butuh pengorbanan agar kita tahu cara bekerja keras.

Butuh air mata agar kita masih ingat cara merendahkan diri di hadapan Allah.

Butuh dicela agar kita mengerti bagaimana caranya menghargai.

Butuh tertawa agar kita pandai mengucapkan syukur.

Dan yang terpenting adalah kita membutuhkan Allah sebagai lentera dalam lembah kegelapan yang kita pijak. Namun selain itu, tentunya kita juga butuh orang lain agar kita tahu bahwa kita tak pernah sendiri.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Draco Lucius Malfoy. Kehadiran Hermione Granger, si gadis berjilbab hijau benar-benar membuatnya mengerti akan makna kehidupan itu sendiri. Gadis solehah yang Draco harap memang diciptakan untuk mengisi kegersangan hatinya. Gadis yang ia tumpukan harapan agar bisa menjadikannya sesosok manusia yang dekat dengan Allah s.w.t.

Dan Draco yakin bahwa segala ketentuan-Nya adalah yang terbaik, meskipun terkadang yang terbaik itu tidak selalu menjadi yang terindah.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Di malam takbiran ini, Draco dengan inisiatifnya sendiri datang berkunjung ke rumah Hermione. Niatnya ingin bersilaturahmi. Namun niatnya terhenti di depan gerbang besar nan mewah kediaman Hermione Granger. Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang begitu ia kenal tengah berdiri di depan sana. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum ataupun tertawa lepas dengan sesosok gadis—yang lagi-lagi—mengenakan busana serba hijau.

"Theo?" Draco bergumam tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG ...**

**.**

* * *

**|Pojok Author|**

**.**

**.**

Ah, se-chapter lagi menuju kemenangan. Eh, bukan. Maksudnya selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan :D besok tanggal 8 Agustus kan, ya? Udah lebaran dong besok? Well, Loony mau ngucapin **Selamat Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin** :) Loony minta maaf banget kalau selama ini punya salah sama readers sekalian, entah itu melalui fict-fictnya Loony, mungkin? Ataupun dalam bentuk perkataan dan perbuatan. Maafin Loony yah :)

Oh iya, mmh pertanyaan dari review-review kalian di chap lalu, Loony jawab secara keseluruhan aja yah :) *ambil popcorn guys ...

**~Well**, beberapa ada yang nanyain apa Loony ini orang Sulawesi (Makassar) apa bukan gara-gara ngebahas palu butung (ahaha :D). Err, jujur Loony emang tinggalnya di Makassar kok, tapi kalau ditanya orang mana, sebenarnya Loony bukan asli orang sini sih hehe ...

**~Penggunaan** kata 'Street' itu sebenarnya bukan bermaksud untuk pembeda jalan atau gimana, melainkan pembeda antar komplek yg satu dgn yg lainnya—yang dipisahkan beberapa blok-blok yg panjang. Ini kan ceritanya perumahan gede nih, jadi setiap komplek ada masjidnya sebenarnya :) Err, Loony tahu 'Street' mungkin agak membingungkan mengingat artinya yg berarti 'jalan'. Jujur, Loony saat itu hanya buntu ide nama komplek XD~ ... Dan dengan menggunakan 'Street', Loony rasa itu nama yg cukup sederhana dan gak neko2 hehe ... Maafkan Loony kalau ada yg bingung ;)

**~Ah**, iya ... Menilik dari bahasa Arab, Loony ngeganti 'Maliqul Ikhsan' menjadi 'Malikul Ihsan' :) Makasih yg sudah ingetin, Loony khilaf ^^

**~Yang **menyebabkan Draco keranjingan ngunjungin masjid ini dan itu yah karena memasuki bulan Ramadhan, dia ngerasa kepengen deket sama Sang Pencipta. Karena selama ini dia udah ngerasa terlalu jauh terseret dalam arus gemerlap duniawi. Err, itu aja sih sebenarnya. Dan emang sengaja dibuat seperti itu :)

**~Untuk **typo yang seharusnya ditulis 'Severus' tapi Loony nulisnya malah 'Sirius', aduh Loony minta maaf banget. Beneran gak sadar pas ngetik itu dan baru nyadar pas baca review dan meriksa ulang hehe ... Dan oh iya ada satu kata dari bahasa Inggris yg lupa Loony italic, gomen :)

**~Loony** juga baru sadar, seharusnya Loony nulis Kiai Haji aka KH, bukannya malah Haji Kiai XD~ *digetok readers. Makasih udah ngingetin :)

**~Maaf** ya yg gegara baca fict ini pas lagi bikin kue lebaran, kuenya jadi ancur dan terbengkalai karena ketawa :p hehe ... Masalah Voldy sm aunt Bella, itu bukan pair fav Loony kok. Cuman, Loony ngerasa setuju aja kalau pair ini dipasangin dan disatukan wkw.

**~Yang **pengen lihat DraMione pake hijab dan baju koko, liat aja cover fictnya :)

**~Yah** awalnya fict ini emang mau dibikin OS, tapi karena kepanjangan makanya Loony mutusin ngejadiin fict MC yg dibagi ke dalam 3 chapter :) Btw chapter depan, DraMione-nya baru lebaran :p wkw ... Dan yah, karakter Lucius di sini sengaja Loony buat kayak gitu, 'agak' takut sama istri aka aunt Cissy XD~

Btw, Loony mau ngucapin beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada readers tercinta sekalian yang udah sempetin mampir baca fict ini. Tanpa dorongan semangat dan dukungan kalian, Loony mungkin gak bisa update tepat waktu. Well, satu chapter lagi fict ini akan tamat. Dan chapter itu pulalah yang akan menentukan akhir kisah Draco Malfoy, si cowok keren penjelajah masjid XD~ ...

Bagaimana jadinya kalau Hermione Granger, si gadis cantik berjilbab hijau lebih milih Theo rupanya? Yang notabene adalah sahabat karibnya sendiri? Nantikan kegalauan(?) Draco di last chap nanti hehe *digetok.

**#SpecialThanks To :**

**christabelicious, Crookyflips, Alicia Oliverius, bromery, Silvia WS, Widarsi, Rhikame, gothicamylee, LGreenice, Antlia Malfoy, Joyvie95, Veela Rosea, Tatha DraMione, Feltson, Airaa, Dramionequeen, Farah Zhafirah, Riani, Ajeng Puspita, Aira, shavira aviva, X-Mionez, cacavvv92, Megakarinn03, yanchan, hanazawa yui, esposa malfoy, MelliniaPotter, Tsurugi De Lelouch, summer dash, Pixie Porsche, ToriViolin, , A Princess Slytherin, lucyheart, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, dan blizzard19.**

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah me-review, fav, ataupun hanya sekadar meng-alert fict ini :) Saran, masukan, dan kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri juga bagi Loony. Swear, Loony gak nyangka kalau readers sekalian bisa tertawa dan terhibur dengan humor garing yang sebenarnya gak sengaja Loony buat. Yah, mengingat Loony yg sebenarnya bukan termasuk tipikal orang dengan 'sense of humor' yang gimanaaa gitu hehe ... Jadi maaf banget kalau di chap ini humornya nggak kerasa sama sekali.

Ah, iya sebelum Loony bener2 pamit, nih ada sedikit sesuatu dari Loony ^^

Bismillah ...

Sedikit kisah pendek dari Loony :)

.

.

_Akhir-akhir ini—entah berapa lama—dia hadir menyertai hariku. Dia begitu indah, begitu suci. Dibalik hadirnya terselip berkah diiringi angin sepoi kesejukan rohani. Dia mengalunkan nada kehidupan, mengisi sanubariku yang butuh siraman iman dan taqwa. Dia adalah RAMADHAN._

_Malam ini kulihat si RAMADHAN, aku mendekat dan menyapanya._

_"Hendak kemana?" Tanyaku._

_Dengan lembut ia menjawab, "Aku harus pergi, setahun lagi aku pasti kembali. Tapi ... Tak ada jaminan kalau kita masih bisa bertemu lagi ... Tolong sampaikan pesanku kepada si MUKMIN bahwa SYAWAL akan tiba, ajaklah si SABAR untuk menemani hari-hari dukamu. Peluklah ISTIQAMAH saat dia kelelahan dalam perjalanan TAQWA. Bersandarlah kepada TAWADHU saat kesombongan mulai menyerang dan menggerogoti hatimu. Mintalah nasihat dari AL-QUR'AN dan SUNNAH di setiap masalah yang kau hadapi. Sampaikan pula Salam dan Terima Kasih-ku bagi mereka yang telah menyambutku dengan suka cita. Kelak, ku harap ia akan disambut di SURGA dari pintu AR-ROYYAN, Aamiin ... Aamiin Ya Rabbal Alaamiin."_

_Tak kurasa sebulir air mata jatuh tatkala mendengar pesan si RAMADHAN yang kini sudah pergi meninggalkanku._

_"Ya, Insha Allah. Akan ku sampaikan," gumamku pelan seraya menatap kepergiannya yang tak bisa kucegah dengan daya dan upaya yang sama sekali tak pantas ku persembahkan untuknya._

_Beberapa menit yang lalu hingga detik ini, entah berapa lama lagi aku menikmati hadirnya. Bercerita tentang dirinya. Tepat di hadapanku, dia begitu bening lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkakanku nun jauh di sana, menjelma kabut putih yang menyelimuti seonggok hati yang berharap mendapat fitrah dari kehadirannya._

_Terima kasih RAMADHAN, atas kunjunganmu di titik usiaku yang semakin rapuh ini._

.

.

**Akhir kata, RnR yak? :)**

**_Salam Maaf,_**

**_Miss Loony_**

**(07Agustus2013—MalamTakbiran).**

**_Beribu-ribu Cinta dan Kasih~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**|Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau|**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea and imagination, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

(DraMione all the way :D)

**Genre :**

Spiritual, (Little)Humor, Romance

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe (Muggle World)

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

**Chapter ini LEBIH SERIUS dibanding chapter2 sebelumnya, jadi jangan heran ya kalau kalian gak menemukan humor di chapter ini! ;)**

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **** J.K Rowling**

**Dia Gadis Berjilbab Hijau ****Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

Chapter 3

**.**

"Theo?" Draco bergumam tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Pemuda platina itu turun dengan cepat setelah membanting keras pintu mobilnya dengan kesal. Seketika Hermione Granger dan Theodore Nott langsung berbalik menatap sesosok yang baru saja datang bergabung dengan mereka. Theo membeliak terkejut, sama halnya dengan Hermione.

"Draco?" Pemuda bermanik hijau botol itu menggumam pelan ketika Draco kini tengah berdiri tepat diantara mereka dengan tatapan mata yang secara bergantian menatap Theo dan Hermione.

"Oh, hi mate! Ngapain kau ke sini?" Theo menyapa canggung sementara Draco hanya menatapnya tajam seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian padamu, Nott," ujar Draco datar dalam rahang yang saling terkatup rapat.

Ah, Draco memanggil nama belakangnya. Itu artinya bahwa pemuda Malfoy ini benar-benar sedang marah padanya.

"Err ... Sebenarnya aku ... Mmh ..." Theo menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya kikuk, sejujurnya ia tak tahu hendak berkata apa sebagai penjelasan kuatnya kepada Draco.

"Katakan, Nott!" Kali ini suara Draco sudah meninggi beberapa oktaf. Bagaimana ia tidak emosi, toh orang yang berada di depan mata kepalanya kini adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang tengah berduaan dengan 'gadisnya'. _Well,_ menurut Draco begitu.

Bagaimanapun, pemuda pirang bermarga Malfoy ini sudah bercerita banyak tentang perasaannya terhadap Hermione Granger—Si Gadis Berjilbab Hijau yang selama ini menyita banyak pikirannya kepada Theo maupun Blaise (dan keduanya pun tahu bahwa seiring berjalannya hari, hubungan Draco dan Hermione semakin dekat). Dan lihat sekarang!

Theodore Nott justru dengan berani-beraninya bertandang ke rumah Hermione Granger tanpa sepengetahuan Draco. Tanpa memberi tahu sedikitpun kepada sang sahabatnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas sedang menaruh hati terhadap si gadis!

Di mana otakmu, Nott?!

Dan tiba-tiba ...

"Hi Theo! Maaf aku terlam—" Bibir tebal Blaise bungkam seketika tatkala sorot legamnya menangkap fokus pemuda platina yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah Theo dan ... Hermione.

"Er, oh .. uh, mmh ... Hi, Draco!" Setelah sesaat berada dalam keadaan canggung, akhirnya Blaise mencoba menyapa Draco dengan riang gembira—namun sayang, senyuman lebar yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya justru tampak lebih seperti ringisan tertahan.

"Blaise?" Draco menyipitkan matanya hingga segaris, mengguman pelan lewat bibir merah mudanya yang setipis sari apel.

Oh bagus! Bahkan Blaise Zabini juga ikut terlibat?! Draco benar-benar merasa seolah terkhianati sekarang.

"Blaise ..." Draco berkata dingin. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," geramnya kemudian. Namun yang ditanya tak kunjung menyahut. Ia justru hanya melayangkan sorot fokusnya ke arah sandal jepit yang terpasang alot disela-sela jari kakinya yang hitam besar-besar—seolah kini hal itu menjadi nampak jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan Draco—sang sahabat—yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Jawab aku, Zabini!"

Nama belakang, eh? Ah, kurasa daftar orang yang dibenci Draco akan bertambah setelah ini. Zabini masih enggan menyahut. Justru sekarang ia hanya menggerak-gerakkan kedua jempol kakinya dengan gelisah. Draco mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, membentuk seringai mengintimidasi.

"Oh, baiklah. Sungguh, kalian adalah teman-teman terbaikku!" Draco beralusi dalam nada manis lantas tersenyum sinis.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dengan kedua pemuda hipokrit—setidaknya itu yang Draco pikirkan—di hadapannya, akhirnya Draco beralih menatap Hermione.

"Hermione, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Draco berusaha keras untuk berbicara dalam nada tenang kepada Hermione, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam emosinya dan menggantikannya dengan rasa amatori yang mati-matian ia pancarkan lewat sorot fokus kelabunya.

"Err, sebenarnya ..." Hermione nampak sangsi untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Hening beberapa saat, hingga bibir tipis mungil itu kembali terbuka pelan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Draco," ujarnya kemudian. Dingin menusuk—yang sukses membuat kedua manik Draco membulat terkejut. Salivanya pun kini ia rasa sudah tersangkut di ujung karotidnya. Bahkan sekarang seorang Hermione Granger pun enggan berterus terang padanya, eh?

Draco tak tahan lagi, ia merasa bahwa darahnya kini tengah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia tak suka dibohongi. Ingat itu!

"Hermione! Aku mencintaimu! Tak mengertikah kau bahwa yang kurasakan selama ini padamu adalah 'cinta'?" Draco meledak.

Hening beberapa saat. Baik Hermione maupun Draco atau Blaise dan Theo tak ada yang memcah kesunyian, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara tenang nan damai menyusup ke indera pendengaran tiga pemuda itu.

"Jika kau bertanya tentang cinta, cinta itu adalah Allah, Draco. Kau harus mencintai-Nya sebelum berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku—seseorang yang hanya menyandang status sebagai Hamba Allah," putus Hermione dengan nada final. Bola mata karamelnya tepat menusuk ke arah manik argent Draco sebelum ia berbalik pergi. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat _ivory_ itu merasa tertohok untuk beberapa saat. Ia tercengang? Jelas.

Sang Gadis Berjilbab Hijau meninggalkannya, beranjak masuk ke dalam beranda rumahnya. Yah, ia meninggalkan Draco dengan sejuta rasa sesak yang membayang hingga ke saraf-saraf terdalam pemuda itu.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Draco berguling-guling gelisah di atas ranjang _King Size_-nya, menengadah ke arah langit-langit kamarnya dengan penuh tanda tanya di dalam kepala pirangnya.

Perkataan Hermione beberapa waktu lalu tak tanggung-tanggung benar-benar membuat batinnya merana akut. Momen takbiran bersama yang indah menguap begitu saja lantaran peristiwa yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui sendiri apa alasannya.

Theo ... Blaise ...

Shit! Draco mengumpat kesal. Mereka benar-benar sahabat yang tak bisa diandalkan. Hah! Untuk apa aliansi pertemanan erat yang mereka bina selama ini kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya akan menjadi— Arrggh! Draco benar-benar merasa terkhianati sekarang! Tanpa sadar, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kesal. Sangat kesal.

Pemuda itu mengambil _iPhone_-nya lantas menatap ke layarnya lekat-lekat. Ah, haruskah ia menghubungi Hermione? Dan ... dan meminta maaf padanya, eh? Tidak, tidak. Rasa-rasanya bukan dirinyalah yang bersalah atas permasalahan ruwet ini. Tapi ... dia kan laki-laki? Seharusnya kan—

Oh, percayalah. Harga diri seorang Malfoy terlampau tinggi—meskipun mereka tak malu jika harus mengakui es cendol sebagai takjil andalan keluarga mereka.

Kini manik kelabu Draco bergulir pelan menatap jam dinding yang bertengger kokoh di dalam kamarnya. Ah, sudah pukul sepuluh malam ...

Tunggu! Sepuluh? Malam? Oh, rupanya ia sudah berguling-guling tak jelas di atas kasurnya selama kurang lebih tiga jam! Dan ia belum melaksanakan kewajibannya. Yah, kau mengerti maksudku. Kewajiban 'empat rakaat menghadap kiblat'.

Dengan terburu-buru Draco beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, lantas pergi mengambil air wudhu. Bagiamanapun, sepedih-pedihnya hatimu, percayalah ... Allah akan selalu setia bersamamu dalam kondisi tersulit pun sekalipun.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"_**Allahu Akbar ... Allahu Akbar ... Allahu Akbar ...**_

_**Laa-ilaaha-illallaahu wallahu akbar ...**_

_**Allaahu akbar ... Walillaahil-hamd ...**_

"_**Allaahu Akbar kabiraa walhamdulillaahi katsiiraa ...**_

_**Wasubhaanallaahi bukrataw-wa ashillaa ...**_

_**Laa-ilaaha illallahu walaa na'budu illaa iyyaahu mukhlisiina lahauddin walau karihal-kaafirun, walau karihal munafiqun, walau karihal musyrikun ...**_

_**Laa-ilaaha-illallaahu wahdah, shadaqa wa'dah, wanashara 'abdah, wa-a'azza-jundah, wahazamal-ahzaaba wahdah ...**_

_**Laa-ilaaha illallaahu wallahu akbar ...**_

_**Allahu Akbar walillaahil-hamd ..."**_

_**Allahumma shalli 'alaa sayyidinaa Muhammad,**_

_**Wa 'alaa aali sayyidinaa Muhammad,**_

_**Wa 'alaa ashhaabi sayyidinaa Muhammad,**_

_**Wa 'alaa anshaari sayyidinaa Muhammad,**_

_**Wa 'alaa azwaaji sayyidinaa Muhammad,**_

_**Wa 'alaa dzurriyyati sayyidinaa Muhammad,**_

_**Wa salim tasliiman katsiira.**_

_**Lailahaillallahhu allahu akbar ...**_

_**Allahu Akbar walillahil-hamd ..."**_

Sayup-sayup gema takbir masih terdengar jelas mengalun merdu tatkala salat Idul Fitri berakhir sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, masjid-masjid yang tadinya padat dipenuhi umat Muslim yang hendak melaksanakan salat Ied, kini masih ada beberapa yang masih terus menggemakan takbir akbar. Tak dimungkiri, pengaruh Islam memang begitu besar di area ini.

Draco duduk termenung di depan meja makan yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai hidangan menu lebaran. Mulai dari ketupat, opor ayam, daging rendang, sate, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa tak dimakan, _dear_? Kau tak suka menunya?" Ujar Hj. Narcissa sembari menyendokkan nasi ke piring H. Lucius. Di hari yang Fitri ini mereka kompak mengenakan pakaian keluarga yang sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Pakaian berwarna hijau zamrud dengan motif serta bordiran-bordiran elegan di beberapa sisinya. Tapi tenang saja, pakaian keluarga mereka tak nampak berlebihan, kok.

Draco menggeleng lemah—yang hanya diawasi diam-diam oleh H. Lucius lewat ujung sorotnya. Tepat saat itu, tiba-tiba terdengar ucapan salam dari arah pintu depan. Hj. Narcissa mendongak, dengan cepat Draco beranjak berdiri.

"Biar aku saja," ujarnya sedikit tersenyum lantas berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Assalamualaikum! Assalamualaikum! Ziarah tante!" Terdengar beberapa suara yang memenuhi beranda depan.

'Cklek'

Bocah-bocah (sekitar tujuh orang) lelaki yang usianya kisaran tujuh tahun hingga sembilan tahunan itu secara serempak menampilkan cengiran mereka dengan lebar tatkala melihat sosok pemuda tinggi tampan bersurai platina berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu yang terbuka menyambut mereka.

"Hari lebaran om!" Draco menyipitkan matanya lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya di detik berikutnya. _Well,_ sebenarnya ia sudah tahu akan tradisi yang berkembang di sekitar area perumahannya. Yah, setiap tahunnya di hari lebaran, anak-anak kecil akan berdatangan ziarah dari rumah ke rumah dan meminta sedikit uang jajan—singkat kata, anggaplah seperti halnya angpaw. Atau bahkan mereka akan meminta kue lebaran beserta minuman sirup beraneka rasa kepada si pemilik rumah yang mereka datangi.

Draco menghela napas sesaat lantas menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sebentar. Meneliti satu per-satu ke arah bocah-bocah tak berdosa yang bergerombol di depannya—masih dengan memasang cengira—yang menurut mereka paling oke.

"Err ... Kami tak bisa berlama-lama menjamu kalian karena kemungkinan besar kami nantinya akan keluar ... Jadi, uang saja ya?" Draco sedikit berbungkuk, sebagai bentuk akulturasi-nya terhadap ukuran tubuh mungil bocah-bocah di hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, bocah-bocah itu saling berpandangan dan ... dengan cepat mereka mengangguk setuju.

"itu lebih baik, om!" Seru mereka kompak, tersenyum lebar. Draco menggerak-gerakkan ujung telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesekali ikut menggelengkan kepalanya. Oke, jangan berpikir bahwa kini Draco tengah mengajak bocah-bocah itu 'berdugem ria'. Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja ...

" . !" Draco bangkit dari posisi setengah bungkuknya lantas melipat tangan di dada.

"Yes, brother!" Ujar mereka serempak. Bahkan tiga diantara mereka kini bergaya hormat ala tentara yang tengah menyambut atasan mereka.

"Bagus. Anak pintar," ucap Draco tersenyum, mengacak satu per-satu surai-surai bocah di hadapannya—yang sebagian besar telah melapaskan peci mereka sebelumnya.

Draco merogoh sakunya sebentar, mencari-cari dompet kulit hitamnya. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, ia tampak mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribuan, lalu memberikannya ke masing-masing anak.

"LIMA PULUH RIBU!" Teriak salah satu anak dengan heboh. Melebarkan uang lembarannya tepat di depan matanya.

"Wah bahkan di rumah sebelah, kita cuman dikasih gope' ..." Anak yang lain menimpali dengan mata berbinar serta wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih om!" Draco mendelik. "Maaf, maksud kami, terima kasih kakak!" Mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ... Semoga cepat dapat jodoh!" Ujar salah seorang anak bertubuh gendut—yang tampaknya menjadi ketua dalam rombongan itu—sebelum mereka semua ngacir keluar menuju gerbang, setelah sebelumnya tersenyum ramah ke arah satpam di depan rumah Draco.

"AAMIIN! Samar-samar Draco mendengar suara riuh rendah mereka yang menanggapi ucapan temannya tadi.

Blush!

Draco merona samar. Dapat jodoh, eh? Aamiin ya Allah!

'Semoga saja jodohku adalah Si Gadis Berjilbab Hijau'.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Draco ... Mum dan Dad pergi dulu yah. Ada urusan," celetuk Hj. Narcissa tiba-tiba. Draco berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Urusan orang dewasa," timpal H. Lucius ketika dilihatnya bibir Draco yang berkedut-kedut ingin buka suara. Draco terdiam beberapa saat lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Mmh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan ..."

.

.

Draco duduk terpekur di atas sofa klasiknya. Pandangannya jauh menerawang ke arah depan. Sementara pikirannya tengah melanglang buana. Ia melamun? Err, sepertinya.

Hari ini adalah hari lebaran. Hari yang Fitri. Hari bermaaf-maafan. Benar, 'kan? Itu artinya ...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Draco segera keluar dari rumahnya. Mengendarai sang audi tercinta menuju Gryffindor Street. Urusan Theo dan Blaise, nanti saja.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Draco memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah kediaman H. Potter. Mengela napas tegang, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mantap.

'Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...'

"Assalamualaikum!" Nihil balasan.

'Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...'

"Assalamualaikum!" Draco tak gentar untuk kembali mengulang. Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki dari dalam.

'Cklek ...' Seorang perempuan berperawakan tinggi cungkring dengan rambut keriting menyambut sorot fokus Draco.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Err, Hermione ada?" Draco _to the point_. Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum sebentar lantas mempersilakan Draco untuk masuk ke dalam.

Wanita itu adalah pembantu di keluarga H. Potter. Ia kerap disapa 'Bibi Trelawney.'

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Atensi perak Draco membulat tak percaya ketika mendapati keadaan ruang tamu keluarga H. Potter yang sarat akan orang-orang yang dikenalnya—maksudku selain keluarga H. Potter tentunya.

Manik kelabunya menangkap sosok Blaise dan Theo yang duduk berdempetan di salah satu sofa krimsom. Dan bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya—H. Lucius dan Hj. Narcissa—duduk manis di sana.

_Hell_! Mereka tak bilang-bilang padaku kalau mereka mau ke sini! Draco membatin geram.

"Ada apa ini?!" Seru sebuah suara _husky _dari sudut ruangan. Sontak beberapa pasang mata yang berada dalam ruangan itu berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bervariasi. Seperti tatapan 'ketahuan mencuri' misalnya dari Blaise dan Theo.

"Piraangg!" Pekik Harry Potter—si kakak galak—terkejut.

"Jelaskan padaku!" Tuntut Draco, menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Dadanya naik turun. Rambut pirangnya juga terlihat lepek oleh keringat. H. James Potter tampak menghela napas.

"Baiklah ... Kurasa Draco perlu tahu." H. Potter berdeham sebentar. "Sebenarnya ... kami telah merencanakan ini seminggu sebelum lebaran. Dan ..." Draco menaikkan alisnya, sangat bingung.

"Orang tuamu sebagai perwakilan ingin melamar Hermione." Draco terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Mum! Dad! Jadi kalian tega mewakili Theo untuk meminang Hermione?!" Pemuda pirang itu tersulut emosi.

'Krik ... Krik ... Krik ...'

Bibir tebal Blaise kini hanya bisa memble. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya ...

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Gelak tawa sontak memenuhi ruangan.

"Ada apa sih?" Kernyitan di dahi Draco bertambah banyak. Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu saling berpandangan, dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri elok di wajah mereka.

"Ekhem ..." Theo berdeham. "Draco kami datang ke sini, untuk meminangkan Hermione untukmu." Theo tampak berseri.

Mum, Dad ... Theo, Blaise ... Pinangan ... Hermione ... Untuk Draco ... Untukku? Semua kata itu berulang-ulang terus menerus di dalam kepalanya hingga—

"APPAAA?! Kalian melamar Hermione untukku?! Ja ... jadi Blaise, Theo ..." Draco memandang kedua sahabatnya terharu—menyalurkan rasa maaf dari sorot kelabunya.

"Horeee! Enyaaak babeee ... aye kawin!" Tiba-tiba Blaise berteriak heboh, serentak semua sorot terfokus padanyaa.

'Krik ... Krik ... Krik ...'

"Blaise seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," ujar Draco datar. Blaise menutup mulutnya seketika.

"Upss ... Maaf. Terbawa suasana," ujar pemuda hitam manis itu nampak malu-malu. Namun Draco tak memedulikannya. Ia kini berlari kencang ke arah ...

.

.

.

Hermione! Ia memeluk gadis itu kuat-kuat hingga Hermione merasakan dadanya sesak.

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... Draco!"

"Ya?" Seru Draco riang, masih memeluk tubuh mungil Hermione.

"Belum muhrim!"

"_"

"Draco! Lepas!" Blaise dan Theo menarik-narik tubuh Draco menjauh. Hingga akhirnya acara pelamaran itu berujung dengan insiden saling-tarik-menarik-hingga-lepas. Ckc ... *author geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

_Well_, hidup manusia itu memang ibarat sebuah buku.

Sampul depan adalah tanggal lahir dan sampul belakang adalah tanggal pulang.

Setiap lembarannya adalah hari-hari dalam hidup kita. Ada buku yang tebal dan ada pula yang tipis.

Namun hebatnya, seburuk apapun halaman sebelumnya, selalu tersedia halaman selanjutnya yang bersih, baru, dan tiada cacat.

Sama dengan hidup kita, seburuk apapun hari kemarin, Allah masih senantiasa menyediakan hari yang baru untuk kita, kesempatan yang baru untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baik setiap hari, memperbaiki kesalahan, melanjutkan alur cerita yang sudah menjadi ketentuan dan ditetapkan oleh-Nya.

Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger ...

Aakhir kisah si Gadis Berjilbab Hijau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

.

.

Yup, akhirnya fict ini berakhir dengan gaje ya pemirsa ... *lirik chap 3 -_- ... Haha, maaf maaf maaf banget ya ... Ini Loony tulis mendadak hari ini (17 Agustus) ... Err, sepuluh hari setelah lebaran ... Well, sepertinya sih masih memasuki area(?) Idul Fitri, 'kan? XD~

Maafkan saya ... maafkan saya ... Loony buru-buru ngetiknya (barengan sama fict 'The Ending' tadinya *jari keriting XD~) ... Err, soalnya Loony ada urusan selama seminggu penuh (tinggalin rumah dan gak bawa laptop) Jadi beginilah (harus diselesaikan hari ini juga) ceritanya kayaknya jelek banget gak ngena ... Maaf yah T.T *bungkuk2 ...

Makasih banyak yang udah review, baca, fav, dan ikutin fict ini sampai tamat ... Love u guys :*

Nah, karena ini chap terakhir ... Yuk, review! Yg sider, nongol dong! XD~

**P.S** **:** **Semua fict MC Loony update (TE, MBiF) dan satu fict OS baru pair DraMione 'Istriku Sayang'. RnR yak! ;)**

Sampai jumpa di Ramadhan tahun depan ya kawan-kawan dengan fict2 Islami Loony lagi hehe ... *kalau umur panjang (Aamiin)~ :D

.

.

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony.**

**(17Agustus2013)**


End file.
